


(Like Magic) I'm Taking One More Step to You

by x_yehet_pcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, chansoo day 2018, dumb secret crush, literally me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 04:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_yehet_pcy/pseuds/x_yehet_pcy
Summary: Kyungsoo has a pretty odd dream and ends up with a pretty odd crush.





	(Like Magic) I'm Taking One More Step to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeoliverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliverse/gifts).



> HAPPY CHANSOO DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thank u to my solid chansoo gc for loving chansoo and me (hA) lets have fun with the fics in our little exchange <333  
> also what iS THIS FIC i projected so much im apology TT this was fun to write in a rush tho TTTTT i hope u like it. also i havent written in sO LONG THIS IS HOW BAD I AM NOW but more importantly i rly had fun writing this so TTTTTTTTt

Chanyeol is laughing. His eyes are shut, wrinkles forming at the corner of his eyes. His glasses reflect the fluorescent light of the classroom.

He isn't laughing at Kyungsoo, or at anyone for that matter. Kyungsoo doesn't really know what he's laughing about.

But Chanyeol's arms are swinging around, and he's slapping at the papers on his desk, too, and his laughing voice is still deep as ever, a little squeak here and there, until he's out of breath.

Chanyeol turns his body around a little, tilts his head a little, eyes meeting Kyungsoo's.

A pretty sight to see.

A pretty dream.

Kyungsoo wakes up.

 

Odd.

A pretty odd dream.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have been classmates for all of their classes since last year. Block sections are lame, but that keeps his social circle tight and small, at least.

They aren't really close, but they aren't strangers either.

Friends, maybe. Acquaintances. As much as two people taking up the same major in university can be.

Chanyeol is very friendly. Everyone in their block loves him. He's smart, and approachable, and helpful, and confident, and.. Friendly. Chanyeol is very friendly.

He's attractive, too.

And gay. He's gay, too. Chanyeol has always been loud about that, and their classmates have always been accepting.

They don't really talk much, not inside the classrooms nor out.

There isn't really a reason for Chanyeol to suddenly pop up in a dream, so out of no where, and for it to be literally just Chanyeol laughing.

It's a pretty odd dream.

It would make for a good conversation, though, Kyungsoo guesses, so he decides he'd have to tell Chanyeol some time.

 

Some time is two days later.

Chanyeol is always early to class-- something Kyungsoo can't relate much to out of his lack of the same motivation Chanyeol has for lectures.

When Kyungsoo enters the room and sees Chanyeol just sitting idly on his desk, Kyungsoo remembers the dream. It plays out, still vivid, in his head. He guesses it wouldn't be an awkward thing to bring up. It's random.

Chanyeol lifts his head, nods at Kyungsoo, offers a little wave. "Good morning!"

"It isn't, not really," Kyungsoo replies in an instant, remembering too late that Chanyeol wouldn't be used to his kind of humor, and so early, too. "Anyway," he starts, to save himself, but Chanyeol smiles at him, a wide, wide show of teeth and a dimple, and he laughs some--

Kyungsoo stops. He gets to a desk but he doesn't get to put down his bag, because he stops.

Seeing Chanyeol laugh over something Kyungsoo said is a pretty sight to see. Like his dream was.

Seeing it in real life is nothing compared to a dream, though, and that's.. Another thing that's pretty odd.

Kyungsoo doesn't know how long he freezes but he snaps out of it when Chanyeol waves a hand in front of him, effectively gaining his attention, and pulling him back to reality, too.

"You okay?" He's stopped laughing now, a look on his face as if he's realizing he shouldn't have laughed. His eyebrows are even furrowed.

This must be why all of their classmates like Chanyeol so much. He's so kind.

Kyungsoo shakes his head. "A-uh, yeah." He adjusts his glasses unnecessarily. "Yeah." The laugh he lets out is as awkward as it always is, with anyone. He cringes on the inside.

"That was a strong cringe."

Okay, on the outside, too, then.

"I guess I'm still sleepy," Kyungsoo excuses, and quickly starts walking away, towards the back of the classroom, where quiet, non-enthusiastic students like him prefer to sit.

He's taken his seat and settled down when Chanyeol turns around in his own and looks at Kyungsoo again.

Feigning casualness, Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows in question. Chanyeol just grins and gives a small salute before turning back and pulling out his phone.

When Kyungsoo is sure Chanyeol isn't going to pay him any more mind, he breathes out and wills his cheeks to cool down.

No need to be flustered, Kyungsoo tells himself.

There isn't a reason to be.

 

The class is holding a play. They aren’t drama majors, but it’s a drama class, and they’re holding a play as one of their major requirements before graduation.

That’s kinda crazy, Kyungsoo thinks.

Chanyeol’s two best friends in class, Baekhyun and Jongdae, are especially thrilled about it. There isn’t a title, not yet, but they’re buzzing about it as soon as the professor exits the classroom after bringing it up.

Kyungsoo isn’t necessarily eavesdropping, but with how loud the three of them can get, he hears them perfectly well.

He’ll admit he _is_ a little curious about what Chanyeol thinks about it, though.

“I don’t like acting,” Chanyeol answers in response to Baekhyun confidently puffing out his chest and giving Jongdae a pat on his shoulder, saying he’d love to audition for the lead role.

Kyungsoo has no doubts Baekhyun would get it if he tries. Baekhyun seems like a good actor, and a singer, too. He and Jongdae are known to be really good singers in class.

Chanyeol not liking acting is news to Kyungsoo.

“If it’s a musical, wouldn’t you want to sing with us?” Jongdae smiles expectantly.

“That’d be nice,” Chanyeol admits, “But if it turns out to be a musical, I think I’d rather stick to being like, the musical director, or something. Instruments.”

Baekhyun pouts. “We get it, you’re good at everything, Park Chanyeol.”

Park Chanyeol _is_ good at everything.

Kyungsoo is suddenly realizing that he can’t think of one thing Chanyeol isn’t good at, even though they aren’t close.

He’s heard Chanyeol sing once, and watched him play the guitar, too, for a presentation in class. Chanyeol is good at sports, too, though he hasn’t really seen him play first-hand, his social media updates on the weekends are full of him playing outdoors. Chanyeol speaks well, too, when he answers their professors’ questions, or recites a poem, or reads a sentence aloud. He’s good at teaching, too, when their classmates are confused about a lesson.

Wow.

 _Huh._ It must be nice to be that good at everything.

Kyungsoo isn’t insecure, per se, and he definitely does not live his life comparing himself to others.

But he’s noticing all these _good things_ about Park Chanyeol all of a sudden and it’s kinda overwhelming how talented and skilled one person could be.

“—Anyway, I heard the professor is going to make each one of us audition anyway,” Jongdae’s voice brings Kyungsoo back. “So that she can _look for potential_ , so there won’t be any escape for you!”

“Ugh, no.”

Chanyeol turns towards him. Baekhyun and Jongdae give a light laugh.

Kyungsoo’s apparently groaned loud enough for the trio to hear. He tries to fight the embarrassment. “It shouldn’t have to be mandatory...?”

Chanyeol crosses his arms over his chest and nods. “Kyungsoo is right!”

“Haha...” Kyungsoo doesn’t know why Chanyeol has to be that nice when the implication could be that Kyungsoo is joining a conversation uninvited, but at least Jongdae and Baekhyun aren’t put off by it.

“I’m looking forward to seeing our classmates auditioning, at least.”

Kyungsoo will do it if it’s required, but suddenly the thought of Chanyeol watching him makes him feel.. Conscious of himself.

That’s a pretty odd feeling.

Kyungsoo tries, “I want to see you, too,” because it would be interesting to see if Chanyeol would be good at this, too. What's another thing to add to everything Chanyeol's already good at?

Chanyeol just grins at him.

 

“A nerd.”

Chanyeol nods proudly.

“You said you would try your best to get one of the leads!” Baekhyun huffs, he and Chanyeol sitting right in front of Kyungsoo where he’s sitting cross-legged on the floor, right by the classroom door, their make-shift audition room.

Inside, Jongdae, who has been voted by the class to be the play director, is calling in the rest of their classmates in one by one for some line-reading and a song number. Kyungsoo easily zoomed in and out of the room, doing the bare minimum for the audition. Jongdae has never been intimidating—he’s always been kind, like Chanyeol is, so it wasn’t as nerve-wracking or anxiety-inducing as he had expected.

Still, he’d rather not be cast as a performer. College level acting is a good first step to take, considering he’s thought about acting once or twice and how he’d like to, but he doesn’t think he’s confident enough for this. In the future, maybe.

Maybe he’ll try for the props—

“I did try my best!” Chanyeol pouts when he’s defensive. “Jongdae said he knows I didn’t want a major role, so.”

“Okay, but a _nerd_?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “A nerd is easy enough to play. I am one, after all.” He pauses. Then he turns. “Right, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo tries not to act too caught-off-guard. “Right.”

Chanyeol reaches out, his hand big and warm when it hits Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “How dare you agree! I’m not a nerd!”

Baekhyun is laughing, at least. “You kinda are.”

Kyungsoo tries for a consoling pat on the back of the hand Chanyeol’s rested on his shoulder instead. The warmth of his palm seeps through his shirt and it’s.. Oddly comforting. Feels oddly welcoming.

“I think Kyungsoo would make for a good nerd,” Chanyeol says, feigned retaliation against Kyungsoo’s misplaced agreement.

Kyungsoo retracts his hand and shakes his head. “No way, I hate studying.”

Baekhyun gives him a high-five and Chanyeol, feeling ganged up on, pouts again. “It’s not like I _love_ studying.”

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo share a look, and it’s comfortable enough. Kyungsoo guesses this is what two years of being classmates can do: easy friendship if he actually tries. “Sure.”

The door opens and hits Chanyeol’s side, and he whimpers, pout intensifying, and he sends a death glare up at Jongdae who’s looking down at them. “I’m so tired.. Lunch?”

“I’m not going with these traitors.”

“Suit yourself, then,” Baekhyun teases, standing up and patting his legs clean. Chanyeol is standing, anyway, too. “Come on.”

Kyungsoo looks up to see the three of them looking at him, as if waiting, expecting,. Chanyeol’s hand is even extended for him to take. Lunch with them would be nice, but Kyungsoo would rather... Not.

Thinking about having a meal with Chanyeol is more nerve-wracking than the audition, all of a sudden, and that’s not a good sign.

“No thanks.” Kyungsoo tries to be as nice as possible in declining, “I have packed lunch.”

Jongdae is already pulling at his friends, so there won’t be any room for trying to convince Kyungsoo.

When they’re a good distance away, Chanyeol shouts, “Next time, okay?”

In all honesty, has anyone ever had the courage to say no to Chanyeol?

“Okay.”

 

Next time is a week later, when rehearsal schedules are well established and are only beginning, but Junmyeon decides it would be a good idea to have a class lunch, like there aren’t thirty of them that will have a hard time fitting into his favorite fast food place.

It isn’t a problem, with the lot of them, because they stick tables together and get chairs and they’re settled after a few minutes. Noisy and messy, but settled. The responsible ones are taking charge of orders.

Chanyeol is one of those responsible ones.

He’s writing classmates’ orders on his palm, and then wrist. Kyungsoo kind of wants to offer him some scrap paper, because that would be better, and Chanyeol’s handwriting isn’t the neatest already as it is.

“What will you get, Kyungsoo-yah?”

Kyungsoo- _yah_? _That’s.. Cute.._

_Not Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo isn’t cute. Chanyeol is._

_No, Chanyeol isn’t._

_The way he says Kyungsoo’s name is cute._

_Wait—no it isn’t—_

“The burgers here aren’t really any good,” Chanyeol continues, thankfully unaware of the thoughts that have just messed with Kyungsoo’s brain. He’s tapping the end of his pen to his cheek, his lower lip jutted out into some sort of thoughtful pout, like he’s thinking of what would be the best to recommend to Kyungsoo.

Which doesn’t make sense, because Chanyeol is here with the entire class to eat, not to serve—

“The fries are good, though.”

Kyungsoo nods, “Sure.”

“But their servings aren’t that big! You might not satisfy your hunger!” His free hand is now clenched into a fist. So dramatic. So _cute—_

“Then.. Maybe just some fries and like.. Chicken?”

“Spicy?”

“Do you like the spicy chicken here, Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol’s face turns into a grimace, though he tries to hide it, a forced smile still pulling at his lips. “A-uhm,” he writes down Kyungsoo’s order for fries higher on his wrist. “I can’t handle spicy food.” Sheepishly, he says, “But I heard the spicy chicken is good. So you’ll get that then?”

“Sure.”

Chanyeol’s grin at having successfully gotten the orders of this side of the table is more genuine this time.

Kyungsoo watches him and Jongdae and Junmyeon walk away for the counter until they aren’t in view anymore. When he pulls his gaze away from the direction they went, he sees Baekhyun, all the way at the end of the table, opposite of his side, watching him.

Baekhyun just smiles at him, friendly and lovely, and Kyungsoo finds himself smiling back for real.

_Huh._

Being head of the props committee is a _little_ stressful. It’s bound to be more stressful in a few more weeks—the play is, what, like in three months? Four? Sometimes Kyungsoo isn’t sure.

Between the play and other classes, he’s sure the others are more stressed than he is. Junmyeon, maybe, because being class president when their block has literally a hundred things on their plate must be tiring. Jongdae, too, maybe, because he’s the director and the play is coming up.

Chanyeol... doesn’t look stressed, but he must be, and all the other students in their class who are good at maintaining their high grades. They’re also, coincidentally or not, the ones who are part of the cast with actual lines and have to be there for rehearsals every single time.

At least, for props... Props aren’t as stressful as memorizing lines and being in character. Jongdae is really strict with them, too.

They get a separate room from the actors, so that there’s room for the bigger props and so that the smell of paint and varnish doesn’t make them dizzy. Kyungsoo’s immune to it by now, thankfully.

The costume committee and tech committee and choreographers are all busy with their own shit to take control of, and the performers are always busy with their scenes, so it makes sense that they don’t really drop by the props room for whatever reason. Their little world of dust and paper and paint and scissors and hot glue and wood and nails.

Kyungsoo’s gotten so comfortable here that he can lie on the floor or tables or chairs stuck together.

It’s during a break, the rest of the committee leaving for lunch and letting Kyungsoo watch over their things because he has home-made food in his bag, when he lies down in the middle of the floor.

He isn’t really tired, if he thinks about it, but today has been an extra long day. Saturday rehearsals can be draining for their team, he doesn’t want to think how exhausted the performers must be.

The floor is cold, but it feels like he belongs where he is. It’s okay.

There’s about forty-five minutes left before everyone is back and work is to resume, so he considers taking a nap.

He’s just put his arm over his eyes when there’s a knock at the door. Odd, because props team members don’t ever knock. “We’re on break.”

“We are, too.” It’s Chanyeol’s voice. Kyungsoo’s heart starts racing, something he realizes only when he’s sat up and Chanyeol’s already sat on the floor beside him.

_Why?_

“Oh,” Kyungsoo manages to say in response. He’s trying to will the mini heart attack away, but for some pretty odd reason, Chanyeol being here makes him.. Feel giddy or something. No one else is here, so maybe Chanyeol really came in here for Kyungsoo—

_No._

“I wanted to see what you guys are up to.” Chanyeol looks around with wonder in his eyes, needless because the room is literally just a mess. “You’re working hard, Kyungsoo-yah.”

Kyungsoo looks around the room too. It looks like they haven’t been doing a lot except making a mess of the props room, but Chanyeol is still impressed.

The type of guy to really go out of his way to acknowledge everyone’s contributions and efforts, is what he is.

“I guess,” Kyungsoo agrees in the end. Chanyeol reaches over and pats his head, lightly, friendly, and Kyungsoo’s chest feels like it’s pounding all over again at the contact.

“Let’s continue working hard together!” Chanyeol takes his hand back and jumps to his feet, skipping towards the way he came in. He’s one foot out the door when he quickly turns and grins at Kyungsoo. “Oh, and don’t forget to eat your lunch, okay?” He purses his lips. “We don’t want you getting any thinner than you already are.” And with that, he leaves the room.

He is left alone once again, in a daze, staring at the spot Chanyeol was just in.

Kyungsoo isn’t that thin, he thinks. Kyungsoo also never forgets to eat anyway.

He belatedly realizes that the moment would have been a good one to bring up the dream, and how random and odd it was. It wouldn’t have been awkward. Kyungsoo wonders why he just forgot so easily all because Chanyeol smiled at him like that.

Kyungsoo.. Oddly..

Kyungsoo thinks he might have a little crush.

 

Sometimes their college classes feel a whole lot like high school. Maybe it’s how the more common notion is that people have different classmates for different classes in university.

Their block is and has been stuck with each other for well over two years now. On one hand they _are_ missing the opportunity to meet many more people. But on the other, it saves Kyungsoo (and everyone, really) the trouble of making new friends all the time.

At least Kyungsoo is comfortable enough with them that it doesn’t make him anxious to have group work and class gatherings, and other class activities that involve thinking and interacting with his classmates.

Like this one, which is _so high school_ that Kyungsoo kind of wants to roll his eyes. But it’s fine, because Kyungsoo likes to believe that they’re all friends here.

The task is simple. All of them have an illustration board with their picture on it, and all they have to do is pass it around in the circle they’re arranged in. Whoever’s board they get, they have to stick a note they’ve written onto it, like something they want to say, or, as the professor had recommended, any words of affirmation.

It’s really an activity that’s not expected of _college classes_ , but considering the play is coming up faster than any of them thought it would, and considering any sort of team-building would do their class good, Kyungsoo keeps telling himself it’s _fine._

The first few boards that pass him are easy. All Kyungsoo says is that everyone is working hard and to make sure they still eat healthy meals no matter how busy or tired they get.

He’s already pre-written the same note for the next board, but then looking at the picture makes him freeze—and he hopes he didn’t just coo out loud.

It’s Chanyeol’s board. On it is a selfie of him, taken from a high angle, his fingers posed in a V-sign by his winking eye. The dimple on his cheek is so deep. Kyungsoo’s never noticed his dimple before.

_He’s so cute._

It’s a weird feeling to have a crush, and so suddenly, too.

Kyungsoo shakes his head on the inside, and sighs on the inside, too. Since when has Kyungsoo ever thought of _anyone_ as cute?

But Chanyeol is—

He’s just—

He puts the fixed note aside and writes a new one to stick to Chanyeol’s board. His handwriting is neat, thankfully, no sign of shaking or anything like his heart is beating too fast in his chest to function.

He writes, “Your smile makes a lot of people happy. I hope you’re happy, too.” That doesn’t sound too bad. Then, thinking back to Chanyeol’s words, he adds, “Let’s work hard together.” He signs his name.

When he passes the board to his seatmate, suddenly he’s finding himself wondering what Chanyeol could have possibly written on his board. He tries to look around the circle to look for his and where it is at this point, if it has or has not yet passed Chanyeol.

He continues writing notes for the rest of his classmates, now making a conscious effort to change the notes up and write more personal ones so that the one he’s written for Chanyeol wouldn’t be too obvious, too odd. He’s overthinking this, he thinks.

When his own board gets back to him after going around the entire circle, it’s colorful, different sizes and shapes of sticky notes on it. He’s almost thankful Jongdae stuck his note over Kyungsoo’s picture because there wasn’t any space left anymore.

He tries his hardest not to rush and scan over the board  in search of Chanyeol’s note, because that would be a little... Too much, even if it’s just Kyungsoo.

The messages are cute, and he guesses he understands now what the point of the activity was. There’s a lot of _I think you’re smart_ ’s and _You’re always so well-behaved_ ’s and _I wish you’d talk more and be more friendly’_ s and _Go props team!!!’_ s. Fun.

There’s a sticky note in the shape of the flower by the corner of his board, and the messy scrawl signed _Chanyeol~_ has his heartbeat picking up a bit again.

 _It’s my favorite thing to hear you talking.  
I like your voice. Let’s get closer, Kyungsoo-yah~  ♡♡♡_   _Chanyeol~_

Around him his classmates are all happily commenting about the notes they’ve gotten, and Kyungsoo reckons he should be doing the same. Except instead, his cheeks are starting to hurt from his trying so hard not to smile too big.

He spots Chanyeol with his board so close to his face, his eyes focused on reading the notes he’s gotten. His smile is big, dimpling at the cheek, but gentle. Thankful.

Chanyeol really is too sweet.

Kyungsoo kind of wonders if he’s said this to everyone, if his messages were as impersonal as Kyungsoo had started off with. But he knows Chanyeol really is the type of classmate to always offer personal and sincere words of affirmation, and that’s...

Stupid enough to make Kyungsoo’s heart flutter.

After the activity is done, they rearrange their chairs from the big circle back into the usual seating arrangement. The class goes on for thirty more minutes, and Kyungsoo spends the rest of it in a daze.

_Let’s be closer._

 

Kyungsoo gets to Saturday rehearsals late.

He doesn’t know how many Saturday rehearsals this makes it, but the play isn’t too far off anymore now.

Kyungsoo isn’t always late. He isn’t the most punctual, but he isn’t _always_ late. Anyway, being in the props committee doesn’t require his early attendance like it does for the performers at 7 AM.

It’s 10 AM when he gets there. He doesn’t go to the props room immediately, having remembered a question to ask Jongdae. He and the performers are on a break, so it’s good timing, actually, except—

Chanyeol is asleep. He’s on the floor and he’s asleep.

Yixing and Jongin are talking in a corner. As choreographers, they must be stressed—not a lot of their classmates can dance. But the performers must be tired, too.

That explains why half of them are passed out on the floor before it’s even noon.

Kyungsoo’s eyes easily find their way back to Chanyeol’s figure. Curled into himself, hands tucked under his cheek—Chanyeol is asleep and he looks so small for his size and he’s so _fucking_ _cute—_

“Kyungsoo!”

He tears his eyes away from Chanyeol and walks over to Jongdae who’s just called him. Inwardly, he hopes Jongdae didn’t catch him staring.

“Hey. Rough morning?”

Jongdae sighs, but he’s got a fond smile on his face, at least. That’s a good sign. “They’re trying to get the dance as simple as possible but they’re really not used to it.” He stands up from where he was seated on top of a table and walks around the room. Kyungsoo follows him easily. “Do you think I’m too much?”

Of course Jongdae would be worried about his performers. Kyungsoo’s heard Junmyeon say he acts like a dad, calling his performers his precious talented children. “I think you’re doing really well.” Kyungsoo offers a small smile. “They’re working hard for you.” Jongdae quickly pats Yixing and Jongin on their backs and tells them to get themselves breakfast. When they’re gone, Kyungsoo adds, “You’re working hard, too.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae sighs again. He’s always bright outside of rehearsals, and strict when he needs to be. “The play is going well, though, so far.” He sounds confident. “We’re actually going to pull this off.”

That’s reassuring. Kyungsoo decides to stay for a bit to keep Jongdae company.

Jongdae watches over the performers asleep on the floor. He takes a hoodie from one of the chairs pushed to the side and hands it over to Kyungsoo. He tilts his head in question. “This is Chanyeol’s.” _Oh._

Jongdae goes over to the other side to grab another jacket, and that one is Baekhyun’s, Kyungsoo recognizes. Jongdae rolls the jacket into a ball and carefully puts it under Baekhyun’s head. _Oh._

Kyungsoo slowly walks towards Chanyeol. He’s still in the same position he was when he’d come in. He doesn’t think he can position Chanyeol’s head over the hoodie without waking him, and he tries to assess as best he can to see if Chanyeol is still comfortable with his hands under his head.

His mouth is open. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo decides, isn’t the most attractive sleeper ever, but who is, anyway?

Kyungsoo carefully, carefully, with hands as light as feathers, drapes it over Chanyeol’s form. The hoodie covers his upper body nicely, but its weight makes him stir a little.

Chanyeol’s hands come from under the fabric to tuck himself a little more comfortably, and then he mumbles an incoherent thanks, a sleepy smile, a pout.

Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat.

“Yeah sure,” he whispers back, sure Chanyeol isn’t going to hear.

The smile he isn’t able to fight back catches Jongdae’s attention, he thinks, because when he looks back up, he’s just looking in their direction. Kyungsoo can’t decide what it is that he sees in his eyes.

Kyungsoo is embarrassed, so he just stands up quickly and dusts his pants off, really unnecessarily, just to have something to do.

Jongdae gives him a thumbs-up.

Kyungsoo bows hastily and scrambles out of the room, not looking back at Jongdae, or at Baekhyun, or at Chanyeol.

It’s only when he’s inside of the props room that he breathes out. He regrets his actions for the most part, scolding himself for _being too obvious_.

What did Kyungsoo say about acting like high school students or something?

He’d forgotten what he even wanted to ask Jongdae in the first place.

He scans over the room and sees what the team had started on without him, and he conditions his mind to go into work-mode as soon as it can.

It’s going to be a long day.

 

Kyungsoo and the rest of the props committee very seldom see the performers rehearse their scenes.

It’s not like they wouldn’t like to see them rehearse. In fact, any time they see the performers in character or hear them saying their lines, it’s exciting, and something they all go out of their way to support and comment at.

But the props committee has an important job to do and they can’t even think of slacking off because the whole stage set is in their care. On that note, they’re proud of all the things they’re coming up with thus far and Jongdae and Junmyeon have both been commenting that they’re doing a superb job.

It is rare for the props committee to be invited into the performers’ room during their break. They don’t all gather here unless it’s a class meeting.

There’s going to be a sneak peek performance next week, is what Kyungsoo heard going around during work. The rest of the class are called in to see what the performers have so far, and see, from the viewpoint of people who have not seen the scenes and heard the lines over and over and _over,_ judge if it’s okay or not. Fresh pairs of eyes and ears, that’s what they are.

Kyungsoo is pretty excited, if he can admit it to himself. He wants to say he’s thrilled to see all of the performers, like Baekhyun and Yixing and Sehun and the others, but he’d be lying to himself if he’d said he’s looking forward to them more than he’s looking forward to seeing Chanyeol perform for the first time.

It isn’t a major role, Kyungsoo knows. He’s playing a _nerd_. Kyungsoo doesn’t really know what the play is about, either. Their team have been too busy making backdrops that look like lockers and school logos. He knows Jongdae and Junmyeon wrote it together and that it’s some pretentious Western High School setting, but that’s about all he knows.

The sneak peek performance doesn’t demand much from the props team. It’s more pressure for the costume committee because they have to make sure all the performers have good enough costumes by next week.

This is their little break, he supposes, though he does feel kind of bad that there’s so much pressure on the performers. Jongdae and Junmyeon have talked to the class about this before, how in reality, even though they’re one big ship that cannot function without each of its parts, the audience is going to see the performers the most, and the delivery of their characters to propel the story is what matters the most.

There is a lot of encouragement and hard work that go into all their practices, however, so Jongdae is proud enough to say that one scene is no big deal for next week. They can do a song number and a short dialogue, no problem.

That’s what Jongdae says, but as Kyungsoo settles down comfortably on the floor, legs crossed and hands on his thighs, he sees that his classmates in front of the rest of them are feeling a little nervous. Even Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is tapping one of his feet restlessly, and his fingers, barely peeking out of the sleeves of his hoodie, are a little shaky.

It’s an odd feeling to see Chanyeol showing signs of nervousness. Kyungsoo notes that thankfully, at least, he doesn’t chew on or scratch at his nails like Kyungsoo sometimes does.

Chanyeol shakes his hands at his sides, jumps a little to dispel the nerves. Their classmates are giving whoops and cheers, noisily, too, just how Chanyeol is, and that helps too.

It’s worrying to Kyungsoo that even before they start performing, all he could look at is Chanyeol. Having a crush is  _so fucking weird._

The scene starts with a song, all of them in character already. For Chanyeol’s size, he projects well, but his role as a nerd, shy and a little intimidated by jocks and pretty girls is spot-on. And he said he didn’t want to act.

He’s heard Chanyeol sing before, so when he sings a solo line or two before they sing in chorus, it doesn’t shock Kyungsoo anymore how good he is. Chanyeol’s voice is so unique and it makes Kyungsoo just a bit giddy inside.

During a lull in the scene where the lights would supposedly change and the minor characters are at the side of the imaginary stage, Chanyeol’s still playing the part of a scared nerdy school boy, but when his eyes meet Kyungsoo’s, he doesn’t know if the nervousness is still coming from the character or from Chanyeol himself.

Kyungsoo lifts his fist in a small show of encouragement, a silent _fighting!_ forming on his lips. Inside, he thinks he feels the same nerves Chanyeol does, just because he’s looking at him. Having a crush really is _so fucking weird._

Chanyeol’s smile, big and wide and happy in response, is.. Something that warms Kyungsoo’s chest instead.

Sehun, beside Chanyeol, taps his shoulder, and Chanyeol jolts in surprise. Sehun whispers at him to focus, their next cue is coming up, _come on, nerd!_

There is still a residue of his smile at Kyungsoo when he positions himself behind Sehun to get ready for their next action, and Kyungsoo is happy that Chanyeol looks like he’s suddenly lost all jitters. Relaxed.

Chanyeol quickly turns to him and waves his fist, barely visible from his sleeve, whispers back a _fighting_ that Kyungsoo hears all the way from where he’s seated, and then the scene continues, Chanyeol reverting back to his nerdy character and walking towards the center, and then the side, and then the back of the stage, like a character aimlessly roaming the halls.

Kyungsoo’s own hand is still closed into a fist, resting on his lap.

He hopes he isn’t smiling _too_ hard.

 

The class unanimously decides to sleepover at Junmyeon’s house the day before the performance, because he’s the class president, and he’s generous, insisting all of them would fit in their living room.

Not everyone is here—the costume committee’s job is done. The choreographers aren’t here, either.

Props, though, have to work on a few hand pieces and signs. And the performers of course have to rehearse their lines, again and again and again. And the directors are here to oversee everything. All of them fit perfectly in Junmyeon’s spacious living room. Kyungsoo guesses there is a benefit to still staying with parents in college after all.

It’s almost two in the morning and everyone is still abuzz. The plan had been to sleep before midnight, to make sure everyone is in good condition tomorrow, but the performers are perfectionists themselves, and have been at it for two extra hours.

Even when some of them are already obviously tired and running on the remaining excess of their energy, eyes closed, they’d still be exchanging lines back and forth among themselves.

Kyungsoo has been sitting in the corner, the rest of the props team already asleep elsewhere in the room.

He feels a sense of pride in his classmates who have been working hard from the beginning up until this point. If this is how dedicated they are when it’s just the sneak peek performance, Kyungsoo can’t imagine how pumped they’ll be two weeks from now for the actual showing.

Jongdae, who’s fallen asleep bent over Junmyeon’s coffee table in the middle, must be proud, too.

The entire time they’ve been here, Kyungsoo’s been trying not to put too much attention on Chanyeol. It’s difficult, when Chanyeol’s presence is always so strong, his voice always so loud, his smile and laugh always so.. Charming. But at least Kyungsoo thinks he’s been doing a well enough job, too.

Kyungsoo doesn’t realize he’d fallen asleep sitting against the wall until a quarter past two when he jolts awake. Someone has turned the lights off already, leaving only a soft glow from some lamps in the corners of the room.

“You should lie down.”

Practically half-asleep, Kyungsoo still recognizes Chanyeol’s voice, Chanyeol’s face, Chanyeol’s body settling down right beside him.

“What time is it?” Kyungsoo asks, even though he’d checked his watch the moment he was pulled into consciousness.

Chanyeol leans down to whisper. “It’s two AM. Go back to sleep.” He’s patting down at the blanket Kyungsoo’s already sitting on, telling him to lie down.

When Kyungsoo does, he does not expect Chanyeol to quickly lie down beside him, making himself comfortable with an improvised pillow from a plastic bag of fabrics for the set.

Kyungsoo breathes out, hoping his breathing comes out steady, in case Chanyeol can hear it from how close they are.

Lying together like this isn’t _anything_ , Kyungsoo knows it, but Chanyeol has just shifted, thigh pressing against Kyungsoo’s, and the warmth is something Kyungsoo has to force himself not to react to.

“Isn’t this more comfortable than sleeping while sitting?” The smile in Chanyeol’s voice makes Kyungsoo _melt_.

“Yeah,” he answers, dismissively, making to turn around so his back is facing Chanyeol instead. Then, it would be easier to deal with the whole situation that _shouldn’t_ be making him all nervous and shit in the first place. “Good night,” he adds, quietly.

Kyungsoo thinks a minute has gone by, or two, in silence, listening to his classmates’ snores and the buzz of the air-conditioner. It isn’t cold, thankfully, not too much, not something that would keep him up all night.

What _might_ keep him up instead is Chanyeol’s warm presence just beside him on the floor, and how now Chanyeol’s just put a blanket over Kyungsoo’s body.

It reminds him of the time he’d done the same to Chanyeol with his hoodie, when he was asleep, that week ago.

“This is my way of repaying you.” Chanyeol’s laugh is quiet, but his hand is heavy as he tucks the blanket securely over Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

It’s nice that Chanyeol remembers it, too.

He decides to lie on his back, then, not being able to resist. “What?”

“The time when I was sleeping on the floor.” Chanyeol mimics Kyungsoo’s position. They stare at the ceiling. “I was getting cold. It helped.”

Kyungsoo’s chest warms at the gratitude in Chanyeol’s voice. Over such a small thing. “Oh.”

When he nods to himself, the plastic under his head crinkles loudly, and Chanyeol gasps, then laughs.

Kyungsoo stifles his laugh, too, craning his neck to see if the noise has disturbed any of their classmates. Still sound asleep. “You’re good.”

He decides not to say anything anymore when Chanyeol yawns. He yawns, too.

He’s closed his eyes again, getting ready to sleep for real, when Chanyeol whispers to him, “I’m really nervous for tomorrow.”

Chanyeol doesn’t personally sound nervous, but maybe he is.

“I’m playing such a small character but I don’t want to let anyone down, you know?” Chanyeol says this in a casual tone, but he’s turning to his side to look at Kyungsoo.

He turns, now, too, to look at Chanyeol in the eyes when he says, “You’re not going to let anyone down.” This confidence is rare, but he finds himself wanting to reassure. He’s the only one up anyway besides Chanyeol and this is a good moment. “Everyone’s proud of you.”

Chanyeol’s smile is small, but there, and it’s pretty. A little shaky. “I’m proud of everyone, too.”

Kyungsoo smiles back. Then, before Chanyeol closes his eyes, Kyungsoo brings a fist up and cheers quietly, “Fighting!”

Chanyeol’s eyes widen at how Kyungsoo’s fist has just lifted up part of the blanket, an indiscernible bump in the air instead of an encouraging gesture, and then he’s laughing again, slapping at Kyungsoo’s hand.

He calms down enough soon after. He yawns again, and then he really closes his eyes. “Good night.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t fight back his own smile this time. Chanyeol won’t see, anyway.

“Good night, Chanyeol.”

 

In celebration of a _very_ successful performance the day after, Baekhyun proposes a night out, drinks, as a class, for everyone who has worked hard until now, and Jongdae and Junmyeon readily agree, eager to give everyone a treat.

Junmyeon’s living room apparently counts as a night out, but they’ve got drinks and lots of it, and majority of them are sleeping over again, so it’s going to be a whole lot of fun, Baekhyun promises.

Kyungsoo doesn’t usually go for gatherings like this one, but he accounts his agreement to the feeling of pride at having been able to pull it off with his classmates.

He doesn’t admit he’s going _also_ because Chanyeol is going.

Kyungsoo is quiet for the most part, just observing his classmates, listening to them—conversations about what they did and how they can do it better in the actual play, about the adlibs some of them did that won the audience, about how happy they’re feeling, how high.

Overachievers, Kyungsoo thinks they are, being given the time to relax and enjoy themselves but still thinking about the play. Chanyeol is one of them, and that’s fine. Admirable.

His classmates are good at drinking, he notices. His tolerance is okay, too, he guesses, and even though he really hasn’t spoken unless talked to, he finds himself feeling good. He loves his classmates.

A spin the bottle slash truth or dare was bound to happen, no matter how cliché and high school it is. There aren’t enough girls in their class for it to be so exciting when it comes to supposed class couples and crush rumors, but Chanyeol is gay and excited anyway when he’d gotten everyone to sit around in a circle.

Chanyeol spins the bottle first, and it lands on himself, and it’s ridiculous but he’s laughing, and Jongdae slaps him upside the head.

He picks truth and easily confesses he’s single at the moment, no love interest at all, joking that he’s available for anyone who’d give him time and attention, because that’s honestly all he needs.

Kyungsoo, stupidly, thinks he’d be good at giving Chanyeol time and attention, as much as he wants.

He doesn’t blame the alcohol.

The dares his classmates do are laughable at best, just taking shot after shot and taking silly pictures to send to random people on their friends list. The truths aren’t scandalous, either.

When the bottle finally points at Kyungsoo, like he wasn’t really expecting to get out of it, he breathes out a sigh of relief because then it means his turn would be done and he won’t have to think about it anymore.

He chooses truth easily.

It’s Baekhyun who asks the question. “Do you have a crush?” The question is innocent enough, and Baekhyun just sounds genuinely curious, the same way the rest of their classmates look at him now, waiting for his answer.

The question doesn’t make him nervous, oddly, “Yeah,” he shrugs.

He’s about to spin the bottle for someone else when Jongdae stops him. “In our class?”

“You already asked a question,” he dismisses, spinning the bottle and having it land on him again. The luck.

“It’s director privileges,” Chanyeol sings, and Kyungsoo _hates_ how cute he is, and how supportive of his friends he is, even with simple things like this.

There would be no harm in saying yes, there are many of them here now. It isn’t like they’re ever going to guess. “Fine, yes, in the class,” Kyungsoo answers.

He gets a chorus of _ooh_ s as reaction to the revelation. Chanyeol’s mouth forming into an _o_ and his eyes focusing on him in curiosity makes Kyungsoo feel all warm and conscious.

He rolls his eyes in the end, spinning the bottle again. When it lands on Chanyeol, he sits up, grinning at Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol passes his truth to Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun’s announcement has everyone in the circle clapping.

“That’s not a thing,” Kyungsoo argues, cursing himself for having brought on all this attention to himself. The first two questions, he could handle, but.. He doesn’t have a good feeling about what any of them might ask next.

Baekhyun, bending forward, asks seriously, “Is it a girl or a boy?”

Yixing jokes that it sounds like he’s asking about a baby’s gender reveal, and they laugh, but just as fast, their classmates all quiet down, intent on hearing Kyungsoo’s actual answer.

There wouldn’t be a problem, to say it’s a boy. He knows all of them well enough. They wouldn’t judge, they’d accept. He isn’t afraid because he’s decided he loves his classmates already.

“It’s a secret,” he decides to answer anyway, flashing a smile that he hopes doesn’t look suspicious. “I’m bi, though, so it’s up to you to guess,” he adds, and his classmates all cheer in both surprise and acceptance.

It’s a good feeling.

He chances a look at Chanyeol, who gives him a big grin and a big thumbs-up. Kyungsoo shrugs in return.

Baekhyun, though, when Kyungsoo happens to look at him, is looking at Chanyeol and him, back and forth. And then, he stops, fixing his eyes on Kyungsoo,

He winks.

Kyungsoo’s heart stops in his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this obviously doesnt end here bec ive been so busy and im sorry but soON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> ps title came from bbh's exo next door ost just bc... ksoo thinks... cy is.,,, beautiful


End file.
